The desire to have hair retain a particular shape is widely held. The two methodologies of accomplishing this are permanent chemical alteration of the hair or temporary alteration. A temporary alteration is one which can be removed by water or by shampooing. This has generally been accomplished by means of the application of a composition to dampened hair after shampooing and/or conditioning or to dry styled hair. The materials used to provide setting benefits have generally been resins or gums and have been applied in the form of mousses, gels, lotions, or sprays. Many people desire a high level of style retention such as that provided by a typical hair-spray composition without the negative impact that these materials generally have on dry hair properties, particularly hair manageability and hair feel.
Silicones in various hair care compositions have been disclosed in a large number of different publications, including U.S. Pat. No. 3.964.500. Drakoff, issued June 22, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,837, Pader, issued Dec. 21, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,799, Good, issued July 27, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,619, Boskamp, issued Aug. 14, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,784. Bogartus, issued May 7, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,090, Bolich, issued June 7, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,586, DeMarco et al., issued July 16, 1985.
Silicone fluids in aqueous-based hair mousse compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,363. Bolich, Jr., issued Aug. 16, 1988. Silicone gums in aqueous-based hair mousse compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,968, Bolich, Jr. et al., issued May 30, 1989.
Ser. No. 274,218, Maksimoski and Murphy, filed Nov. 21, 1988, discloses hair care compositions comprising certain silicone gums having dispersed therein certain particulate materials, which are not solubilized in the composition, to provide increased hair volume benefits and style retention. The compositions provide these benefits to the hair without negatively affecting dry hair properties such as ease of combing.
This is surprising since other silicone materials which have been typically used in hair care compositions as conditioners have decreased perceived hair volume and hurt style retention, and the resins and gums used frequently for style retention have generally hurt dry hair properties such as combing. Furthermore, hair styling polymers traditionally used in hair styling compositions tend to leave hair feeling stiff and sticky.
Though silicone gums have traditionally been difficult to formulate in typical hair spray compositions, comprising, e.g., an ethanol solvent, a method has now been discovered to make such formulations possible. This method comprises using a dispersing aid for the gum which can comprise either a surfactant emulsifier or a hydrophobically-modified clay as a dispersing/anti-agglomerating agent.
The hydrophobically modified clay materials have been used in the past as suspending agents for personal care compositions containing particulate materials. For example, EPO Patent Application No. 0028853, Beckmeyer et al., published May 20, 1981, discloses antiperspirant compositions comprising particulate antiperspirant salts, silicone fluids, and bulking/suspending agents which may be hydrophobically-modified clays. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,786, Johnson et al, issued June 20, 1989. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,416, Spitzer et al., issued May 1, 1979, discloses antiperspirant compositions comprising antiperspirant salts, silicone gums, and bulking agents which may be colloidal silica or hydrophobic clays.
It is an object of the present invention to formulate hair spray compositions which provide a look of increased hair volume.
It is also an object of the present invention to formulate hair spray compositions which provide good style retention.
It is a further object of the present invention to formulate hair spray compositions containing silicone gums which provide good hair conditioning, and leave hair feeling soft.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios herein are by weight.